Lost in Kombat World
by WildSugarPatches
Summary: When Johnny Cage makes a commercial to help the Mk franchise and puts it on a copy of the latest Mk game, things go way worse than he expected. Now he has to find a way to get a pair of twins back to Earthrealm before Shao Kahn finds out...
1. Johnny's bad idea

Mileena and Kitana were in front of a green screen and they did not look happy about it. Mileena aimed her sai for Johnny's throat but then she remembered that he had taken her weapon and gave her a plastic model of it.

"Why do we have to do this?" Kitana asked as Johnny faced her towards Mileena. Mileena was now facing Kitana and they had to change into their fighting stances for a commercial. Kitana started to sweat from all of the lights on them and Mileena growled as he faced the camera on them.

"You're doing this so people will think that we're awesome and they will love the Mk series and leave the SF franchise. Also, I'm bored and you two were the only ones who didn't threaten to kill me" Johnny replied. Kitana sighed and turned to face Johnny.

"Who cares if some people prefer Street Fighter over us? I mean, they base our everyday lives off of a video game" she reminded him.

"Less talking more fake fighting. And…Action!" Johnny yelled and the two got into their fighting stances. They pretended to fight while Johnny recorded him talking over them. The Mortal Kombat theme song was playing in the background and when Shao Kahn called one of the fighter's names, Johnny got a picture of them and edited them onto it.

"Johnny, what the hell is going on?" Sonya asked as she stepped into the room. Johnny called her over and Kitana and Mileena stopped what they were doing and ran off.

"I'm making a Mortal Kombat commercial to turn SF fans into Mk fans" he explained.

"Johnny, when I gave you that camera last Christmas, I told you not to do anything stupid with it" Sonya said.

"It's not stupid" Johnny argued.

"You're right, it's beyond stupid. Take that off of there before something bad happens" Sonya hissed. Johnny frowned at Sonya and shook his head.

"Why do you always think something bad or stupid is going to happen with me?" he asked. Sonya returned his frown and pulled up the video he posted on Kombat Tube about Scorpion, Tundra, Sub-Zero and Smoke.

"All the single ninjas, all the single ninjas. All the single ninjas now put your weapons up!" they yelled in unison. Johnny had a bag of ecstasy and Sonya told him to throw it out but Johnny forgot and made them all coffee. You already can guess what happened from there.

"Up in the throne room, had to come show you how sexy I am" Tundra sang while the others were dancing.

"I am Czech, never had sex, cause I'm a virgin man" Smoke added. Sonya looked back at Johnny who burst out laughing. Sonya had to admit it, Johnny was an asshole but when it came to entertainment he was always the first option. They looked back to the video and now Scorpion was wearing a long blonde wig and the others were wearing high heels.

"Don't need no attention, just remember that when I fart I shed a tear" Sub-Zero sang swiveling his hips.

"Shot out my spear, people run in fear and I say get over here" Scorpion said while messing with his wig. Now everyone was watching the video and laughing hysterically.

"Well if you like it then you know you gotta fight for it. If you like it then you know you gotta fight for it. Don't get jealous if the other girls wanna explore it. If you like it then you know you better fight for it. Oh oh oh…" they sang in unison. Scorpion's wig fell off and he started to do the worm across the floor while the other three had Kitana's fans and were dancing around with them.

"You know that this was the most viewed video?" Kitana asked smiling. Jade had to take a couple of deep breaths while Kung Lao, Liu Kang, and Raiden stood there like they were perfect.

"Look, we got some new comments" Johnny said and scrolled down.

"DeadlyVapor: Fuck you dirty bastards" Jade read aloud and everyone started laughing.

"FieryRevenge: I'm going to fucking kill you all" Sonya read and smirked.

IcyShadow: I hope you all get shitted on by Jax.

FreezingAddiction: This is what happens when you mix Johnny and drugs together -.-

Everyone had their good laugh for the day until Liu, Kung Lao, and Raiden shook their heads.

"How is this funny?" Liu Kang asked. Johnny bit his lip and turned to another video where Liu Kang was sitting in a tub singing along to his theme song.

"FIREBALL! WAH-TAH! WAH-TAH! WAH-TAH! FLYING KICK!" he yelled and started bouncing his head side to side. Liu blushed from embarrassment as laughter filled up again in the room. Kung Lao held a smirk on his face until the video changed to Kung Lao in a cheerleading outfit.

"Kung Lao, your hat is sharp you've stolen every female's heart!" he chanted and swayed side to side. Kung Lao's cheeks actually burned bright red from the laughter that came from the video. Now Raiden was chuckling lightly and shaking his head. Soon everyone left and Johnny was now left alone with his camera. He took the footage from the commercial he made with Kitana and Mileena and put it in a copy of the Mortal Kombat 9 video game. He smiled at his work and threw it through a portal to Earthrealm.

* * *

Jessica and her twin sister, Jennifer, were walking home from school with a friend named Scott.

"Can you believe that we have to make a twenty minute video that describes our life?" Jessica asked kicking a rock. Scott frowned and Jennifer nodded in agreement.

"The only thing we all have in common is a shared love for the Mk series" Scott said looking around the fog covered trail. It was normal for the path to be foggy, but today it seemed different.

"Let's go check it out" Jennifer said and the three slowly made their way through the thick fog. It looked like a white van was parked by a tree and Jessica shook her head.

"Pedophiles" she said and started to walk away until they heard a familiar humming coming from the van.

"Jesse! Haven't seen you three since you broke your arm playing Twister" an old man called out.

"Hey Mr. Smith, uh, what are you doing?" Scott asked. The old man was clutching a copy of the newest Mortal Kombat game and he looked pretty happy.

"I got this from the sky today. I know how much yall like this game so I'm going to let you have it" he replied. Jessica's green eyes were huge and she squealed with joy.

"THANKS MR. SMITH!" she yelled and squeezed the life out of the old man.

"No problem Bessie" he replied and got into his van.

"It's Jessica" she corrected.

"Poor Bessie can't even remember your own name. See you soon!" he yelled and sped off into the mysterious fog. Jessica was practically on the verge of having a mental breakdown and Scott was starting to freak out.

"I have waited forever for this…" Jessica trailed off and lovingly stroked the game.

"Okay, does it bother anyone else that we got the game from a crazy old man in a white van who said he got it from the sky?!" Scott asked waving his arms frantically.

"No" the twins replied. Scott shook his head and started to become paranoid, which made Jennifer laugh.

"Scotty, chill out with all that. It's just a game and besides, you know you wanna play it" Jennifer said trying to console him.

"Fine, but can we at least get out of here? It's creeping me out" Scott muttered. The twins laughed and they started to head home until a roar of thunder scared the life out of them.

"See? The universe does NOT want us to play this game" Scott whined as they reached the twins' front porch.

"Scott, for the love of butter, chill out!" Jessica yelled as she opened the front door. Luckily her parents were gone on a riot with the neighborhood about money so the kids had nothing to stop them from instantly playing the game.

Jessica turned on her PlayStation and inserted the disc excitedly.

"What if this is a fake copy?" Jennifer asked bringing in a bowl of snacks.

"I would totally hurt Mr. Smith" Scott answered. Finally the game came to life as the main menu screen popped up.

"Icy Sub-Zero needed an ice pack" Jessica joked and Scott shook his head.

"Never do that again" Scott and Jennifer pleaded.

"I'll go first" Jessica said and selected 1 player. The character selection screen emerged into view and the three raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Smith is too old to be playing Mk, so why are all the characters unlocked?" Scott asked. The twins shrugged and Jessica looked at all of the characters.

"I'll go with my all-time favorite" Jessica said and chose Smoke.

"His hair looks amazing" Jennifer commented and the three burst out laughing. Jessica was ready for her first match in the arcade mode but instead the screen went black.

"What the..?" Jessica started until a flash of lightning hit the TV. Now it showed Mileena and Kitana fighting and the theme song played.

"I knew it, we're just not meant to play Mk9" Scott replied staring at the video. Jennifer backhanded him and Jessica grabbed a handful of pretzels.

"I'm Johnny Cage, mega awesome movie star. You know what this is…? MORTAL KOMBAT!" Johnny yelled on the video. He stepped forward and explained the rules and origins of Mortal Kombat while Mileena was still fighting with Kitana.

"What the hell are we watching?" Jennifer asked staring at the screen.

"Now I've done my part. Time to do yours. Pick up that controller and FINISH HIM!" Johnny yelled again. A timer was set on the video and time ticked away.

"Press a button or something!" Scott yelled and Jessica pressed triangle.

"Amazing choice" Johnny responded and the house started strangely started to shake. The screen slowly started to suck items into it and soon it became an immense black hole.

"What's happening?!" Scott and Jennifer yelled holding onto furniture.

"I have no idea but I'm going to have a long talk with Mr. Smith!" Jessica yelled and before she could even react, she was sucked into the television.

"Jess!" Jennifer yelled and as if by fate, her fingers slipped from the couch and she tumbled into the TV as well. The odd black hole disappeared and poor Scott was left on the floor next to ripped and broken furniture.

Jessica and Jennifer landed on the hard ground which was streaked with blood. They weren't able to move yet and the roar of water was heard behind them.

"Where the hell are we?" Jennifer asked as Jessica noticed the sound of heels coming their way.

"I have no idea, but I know it's bad" Jessica replied. Jennifer raised an eyebrow at her sister until she shushed her.

"Show me what you can do" they heard a male taunt.

"This will be easy" a female voice replied back.

"Oh shit…" they whispered, their voices quavering in fear.


	2. Rapping and Scaring

Scott sat on the ground trying to piece together what just happened. One minute he was watching the girls and eating pretzels and the next they were gone and he now had an unknown headache.

"Great, we have two weeks until this dumb project is due and the other two are gone" Scott grumbled as he dusted himself off. His face was twisted into a scowl while his eyes held confusion. He walked down the hallway and opened the bathroom door.

"This isn't funny Jessica! We have work to do" he said and pulled back the shower curtain. Nothing was there and now his left eye was twitching.

"Seriously guys, I'm not kidding" Scott whispered and walked into the twins' room. Scott sighed as he found nothing but cold air hit him. He scratched the back of his neck in aggravation and sat down on Jessica's bed. There was a pile of old magazines under her pillow and a famous singer was on the front of it. Jessica had taken red and pink markers and drew hearts around the singer.

"Girls…" Scott said shaking his head. He walked into the kitchen and shoved the magazine into the garbage disposal. He smiled in satisfaction until he heard a loud crash coming from the living room.

"I knew they were still here" he said to himself and leaned against a chair. He was waiting on them to come into the kitchen so he held his best pissed off glare.

"I do not understand, what is this place?" he heard a female voice ask. He sighed and folded his arms into his chest.

"Acting like you have amnesia won't get you out of our project" Scott snapped.

"This realm is hideous" another voice replied. Scott shook his head. Did they think that he was that stupid?

"I'm going to pound you two into another realm if you don't stop stalling!" Scott shouted in an angry tone. Now it was deadly silent and a twisted cackle filled the air.

"How dare you talk to us like that?! You will learn respect!" one of the females shouted. Scott had had enough of their games.

"That's it, play times over!" Scott yelled and ran into the living room He soon stopped dead in his tracks when a female ninja garbed in blue pinned him down and a similar looking one dressed in purple had a sai pointed to his throat. His eyes grew huge and he started to sweat buckets.

"I can explain! I thought you two were someone else!" Scott said and swallowed hard.

* * *

Jessica and her sister held confused glances at the scene in front of them. Instead of screams of pain being heard screams of happiness and excitement replaced it. Now before their eyes, Liu Kang and Jade were standing on a platform with microphones in their hands. Liu Kang was wearing a red tank top, baggy black pants, black shoes and a red hat turned backwards. He had a large Mortal Kombat symbol dangling on a chain from his neck and a couple of fake rings. Jade on the other hand wore a black cropped t-shirt, blue capris, black shoes, and a belt that wrapped around her waist. Her hair was tied into a long braid and she was also wearing a pair of black sunglasses (borrowed from Johnny).

Johnny Cage walked on the platform and gave Reptile the camera.

"Welcome to Rap Attack! I'm your host, Johnny Cage, and today we have two rappers here to spit some lyrical flames. Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Dr. Dragon and EmeraldDeath!" Johnny announced and gestured over to Liu Kang and Jade.

"What the..?" Jessica asked and looked over to her sister. Jennifer made her way over to Reptile and snatched the camera with a small smile.

"You're on break, I've got it from here" Jennifer replied. Reptile nodded and dashed off over to the waterfall.

"So, the question is who's going first and who's going down?" Johnny said and glanced at the two.

"Give me a beat" Liu Kang said and the crowd started to cheer. A live beat blared through the speakers and Liu Kang cleared his throat.

"This is not happening" Jessica said and shook her head. Jennifer shrugged and aimed the camera on Liu Kang with a small smile.

"Round one, rap!" Johnny yelled and the audience grew quiet. Liu Kang clutched the microphone and gave everyone a toothy grin.

_"I've bet you've never saw pain until my fist of flame,_

_So just chill out Jade and watch the master play the game. _

_That silly little staff will won't even scrape my back,_

_I'll take you to the shop and stick it back on the rack. _

_With my bicycle kick you better move quick,_

_Or stand there dazed and let me rack up some hits. _

_Returning champion that's always been me,_

_Why do you think people compare me to Bruce Lee? _

_I bet you can't even move in that tight suit, _

_I'll just chop and peel you like a bowl of fruit. _

_I'll give you types of pain you never felt before,_

_Have your knees trembling and double locking your front door. _

_Listen Jade, we're still homies in the end,_

_But everyone knows all I do is win" _

Jessica and Jennifer's jaw dropped as the audience cheered.

"I didn't know they could rap" Jessica sputtered.

"I didn't either…" Jennifer whispered and turned her attention to Jade.

"Ouch, that hurts Jade. What are you gonna do about it?" Johnny asked. Jade walked up to Liu Kang and stared into his eyes. She pulled off her sunglasses and smirked.

"That was really cute Liu. My question is, how long did it take for you to write down those lyrics from the internet?" Jade asked with a cocky smile. The audience laughed hysterically and Liu Kang bit his lip.

"Turn on the beat, I'm ready to sell out a monk" Jade ordered. Johnny nodded and turned on a fresh hip hop beat. Jade put her sunglasses back on and nodded her head along to the music.

"I wonder if she can rap" Jessica said to herself and focused on Jade. Jennifer shrugged.

"I'm wondering the same thing" she said and turned the camera on Jade.

_"The best assassin out here is me,_

_Here's some paper Liu, take notes from me._

_Your raps were so lame they almost put me to sleep,_

_I see you're silent now, shaking roughly in those jeans. _

_Talking shit about my staff wasn't very smart,_

_I'll turn your blood shed into a work of art._

_You think you're hot but that's only your fire,_

_I'm an image of what every male desires._

_That bicycle kick is easy to block,_

_If I were you Liu I would just get lost. _

_I'll swipe your head clean off, throw out your brain,_

_Tell me again why the fuck are you the hero in the games?_

_ Kick you in the air with my staff lodged in your back,_

_Say good-bye to your children with my X-ray attack._

_I see your cheeks burning at my lyrical flames,_

_Damn right you should be really ashamed. _

_The fire in me is seeping through my veins,_

_You got your neck snapped don't you remember the pain?_

_I know that was harsh, but I'm joking okay,_

_You just got served royally by me, the name's Jade. _

_I know you're upset because you want to be like me,_

_But remember you're already a fake Bruce Lee" _

Everyone clapped loudly and Liu Kang smiled happily.

"Jade wins, Raptality!" Johnny yelled and Jade grinned.

"Did you get all of that?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, this is perfect footage for the project" Jennifer replied. She started to take out the memory card until a hand grabbed her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Johnny asked. All of the Kombatants looked to the twins with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Who the hell are you two?" Sonya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They work for Shao Kahn!" Li Mei yelled and everyone took out paper.

"I seriously don't think they're Shao Kahn's waitresses" Scorpion said and everyone groaned.

"We're from Earthrealm. You see, we started playing Mortal Kombat 9 and then the TV was acting all weird and shit. Next thing I know, Johnny and Mileena and Kitana pop up for a commercial and now we're here" Jessica explained. Sonya stared at the two with an unreadable expression on her face. She reeled her hand back and slapped Johnny furiously on the back of his neck. He hollered out in pain and Sonya pinned him on the ground.

"You see what happens when you don't listen to me?!" she snarled and got up.

"Well, since you won't be able to return for a while, I guess you can stay with Smoke and Jade" Johnny said and Jessica let out an ear piercing shriek.

"Seems like her and Sindel would get along just fine" Sonya mumbled and held her ear. Jessica had jumped on Smoke and was now squeezing the life out of him.

"This should be interesting" Jennifer said to herself and watched Jade try to pry Jessica off of Smoke.


End file.
